


A Beast At Christmas

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Beauty and the Beast: WWE Style [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Braun get put in a storyline together, even though you’re both seemingly polar opposites 3 weeks before Christmas. How will you two fare?





	A Beast At Christmas

“Hold on. I’m in a storyline with Braun?” I asked, eyes wide.

“You are,” Mark Carrano confirmed, nodding.

“Okay but why? What story could you possibly get from us? We couldn’t be more different,” I pointed out.

I’m barely 5 feet tall, not physically intimidating in the slightest. Braun, on the other hand, looks absolutely terrifying. He’s almost 7 feet tall, a giant wall of pure muscle. He generally keeps to himself, and I hardly ever see him out with the rest of the roster. I, however, am always out and about with the girls, flitting around backstage. Braun tends to be soft spoken backstage, glance terrifying, and I was never shutting up. Never. We’re exact opposites.

“Well, creative wanted an odd couple and thought you two would be the best fit. Tonight, during Braun’s match, Bayley will run out to try to cause a distraction in Sami’s favor. And that’s where you come in. You go down there and stop Bayley, and we’ll start really establishing the team of you and Braun from there,” Mark explained.

“So I’m just his backup?” I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Not at all. If this works out how creative has it planned, you’ll be on the fast track to the Raw women’s title,” Mark replied, checking his watch. “Now I gotta go handle some things. Someone will be by with further details. You might wanna start getting to know your partner.”

I sighed, waving at Mark as he walked away before turning to catering. There, sitting by himself, was my soon to be partner. He was focused solely on his pone, so I bypassed him to fling myself into a chair next to Alicia.

“Hey girl!” she yelled in greeting.

“How do you prepare yourself for a storyline you’re not sure how to handle?” I asked, skipping the pleasantries.

“Uh-oh. What’s creative got you doing now?” she asked in return, rolling her eyes.

“Braun and I are set to be a team,” I told her.

“Beauty and the Beast style? I mean, he’s huge and legitimately terrifying. You’re tiny and, honestly, even when you’re mad you’re adorable,” Alicia laughed.

“Exactly! We’re polar opposites. What am I supposed to do?” I groaned, propping my head in my hands.

“Well, you gotta work what you’re given. And you should probably go talk to Braun, at least get an early feel for him. And prepare to be spending a lot of time with him. Maybe see about traveling together? That always helps,” Alicia offered.

“What if I annoy him and he kills me?” I asked.

“He’s not gonna kill you!” Alicia laughed, turning to give Braun a once over. “Actually, on second thought, I’ll be sure to come to your funeral.”

“Alicia!” I squealed, slapping her arm.

“Oh, come on! He’s terrifying. Would probably kill you for even looking at him wrong. But you’ll be okay! Go get ‘em tiger!” She patted my arm twice before skipping off, leaving me alone at the table.

I sighed, preparing myself for any possibility before approaching Braun. “Hey! Can I sit here?” I asked, pointing to an empty chair.

“Could I even say no to the Beauty to my Beast?” Braun laughed, gesturing for me to take a seat. His voice was deep and gruff, but the words rolled so smoothly off his tongue, it was incredible.

“So Mark told you about us teaming up, I see,” I said, sliding into a seat.

“Oh yeah. Guess it’ll be interesting to see how this goes down. I can’t wait to see the Universe’s reaction,” he answered, slipping his phone into his pocket.

“We can tell them it’s an early Christmas present!” I offered, huge smile on my face. “Christmas is only three weeks away!”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Braun shook his head, looking disgusted.

Part of me panicked, thinking I had already poked the bear, as they say. Another part of me felt an intense need to poke a little bit harder. “Not a big Christmas guy?”

“When you’re the only one big enough to dress up as Santa a million years in a row, you get pretty tired of it,” he explained.

I laughed, genuinely surprised at his explanation. “Well you’re rolling with me, now. And I’m big on Christmas,” I told him.

“You’re tiny. You’re not big on anything,” Braun laughed, eyes twinkling.

“Oh funny, size jokes.” I rolled my eyes at him, but the smile on my face was hell-bent on betraying my words.

“You’re rolling with me now, baby. And I’m big on jokes,” Braun said, twisting my earlier statement. I laughed as Sami approached us, clapping a hand on Braun’s shoulder.

“You two ready?” he asked, looking between us.

I shot Braun a glance, catching his eyes before looking back at Sami. “I’m ready.” Braun just nodded in agreement, and Sami nodded back.

“Alright. Then it’s time to do this thing. I’ll see you two out there,” Sami said before walking off.

“Let’s go, Beauty.” Braun was standing, holding a hand out for me to take so I could stand.

I took his hand, shooting him a smile. “Let’s do this, Beast,” I replied, leading him down the hallway, my hand still encased in his.

==========================

“Braun! They loved us!” I squealed, tucking my arm into his as we walked through the curtain. “Did you hear the crowd?”

“Hell yeah they liked us,” he agreed, leading us down the hallway to our locker rooms.

“Loved. They loved us,” I corrected him, pulling my arm away as we neared my locker room. “Hey, so I know you generally ride with Nia and Sheamus from town to town, but if you wanted to, I was thinking we could ride together. That way we could get to know each other better and nail down some specifics for this story?” I bit my lip, hoping I didn’t sound as weird as I felt.

“That sounds like a good idea. I’d love to,” Braun nodded.

“Great! I’ll meet you outside your locker room and then we can get going!” I smiled at him once more before slipping into my locker room to shower and change.

After changing, I stood outside Braun’s locker room, scrolling through twitter when Alicia approached me. “Soooo, how are things with Braun?” she asked.

“Well it’s only been a night, but I think things will be fine. He’s not as scary as you would think,” I replied, thinking of the way he had taken my hand in his earlier.

“Uh, yeah, whatever you say. I still think he’s terrifying.” Her laughter stopped abruptly when the door opened and Braun stepped out next to me, small smile on his face.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure! Alicia, I’ll-“ I began, turning to where she had been moments before. Only instead of being greeted by her, there was no one there. “Nevermind.”

I followed Braun through the arena, noticing how everyone seemed to keep their distance from him. It was weird, especially after finding out he’s sweet and so so funny. But was I one of the ones who used to avoid him in the back hallways after Raw?

“Which car?” Braun asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

“Oh! Um, it’s an Accord,” I replied, leading him towards it. “I’m sorry it’s so small. I wasn’t really expecting um, you know.”

“It’s not a problem,” he promised, taking my bag from my shoulder and tossing it into the trunk, allowing me to climb into the driver’s seat. I watched as he folded himself into the car, fiddling with the lever to push the seat back as far as it could go.

“All set?” I asked after he finished fiddling around with the seat.

Braun nodded, turning to look at me. I was up close to the steering well, my legs stretched out to reach the pedals. “Is that how you drive?”

“I’m short!” I defended, throwing the car into gear and backing out of the parking lot.

“Oh, I know. It’s kinda hard to miss. Just like it’s kinda hard to miss the fact I’m terrifying,” Braun laughed.

“I really don’t think Alicia meant it,” I hurried to say, my brows furrowed.

“No, she did. And it’s okay. I know,” Braun assured me.

“O-Oh.”

=============================

Three weeks later, and the WWE Universe was in love with our unlikely team. But they weren’t the only ones. As time progressed and I spent more and more time with Braun traveling and backstage, I was starting to get a tiny bit of a crush on him. Or more like a giant one.

We were set to fly to Florida together after the Raw before Christmas, each planning on heading to our respective homes once there. However, when we reached the airport, all flights were cancelled due to inclement weather.

“I just wanna go home,” I whined, climbing back into the SUV we had rented to make it more comfortable for Braun.

“I know, Beauty. I’m sorry,” Braun said, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“It’s not fair,” I huffed, turning to face out of the window, watching as snowflakes flurried around the car.

“It’s okay. We’ll go to the hotel and we can get on our flight tomorrow. You’ll be home on Christmas. Not for the whole day. But you’ll be home,” Braun promised, reaching one large hand over to pat my knee.

Of course, in a stroke of my terrible luck, by the time we reached our hotel, the storm had gotten worse and there was only one room available. I turned to Braun, catching his eye. “I’m fine with sharing, honestly. We’re both adults.”

“Alright, then we’ll share,” he agreed, and I set about getting the room situated. We rode the elevator up to our room in silence, me scowling at my reflection in the doors. As soon as we reached our room, I opened the door, dumped my bags, and launched myself face first onto the queen sized mattress, groaning. “I know you wanted to get home for Christmas.” Braun’s voice was softer than it ever had been before, and my heart fluttered despite my annoyance at the weather.

“I just really love Christmas, ya know?” I said, sitting up finally. “I have my Christmas routine. And I was cutting it close this year but I was gonna be able to do it! But this ruined it.”

“I know,” Braun nodded, sitting next to me on the bed.

“It’s just not fair! And I know it’s not really as big a deal as I’m making it but I’m annoyed and…I don’t know. It’s dumb,” I scoffed, tucking my legs under me.

“It’s not dumb,” Braun promised, rubbing soothing circles on my back. “What if I were to tell you I got you a present?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“What?” I asked, surprised. “You don’t like Christmas.”

“No, but you do,” he replied, standing up from the bed. “Hold on.” I watched as he dug through his bags, clutching a package in his hand before walking back to the bed, handing it to me. I took the package from him slowly, staring at him rather than the package. “Open it,” he urged, sitting next to me again.

I obliged, tearing the paper off, gasping. Underneath the paper was an old Christmas album I had told Braun my mother had when I was a child. I could never find it, and I always felt like Christmas was never really complete without the scratchy album playing in the background.

“Braun,” I whispered, turning it over in my hands, tears in my eyes. “It’s perfect.” I looked up at him, his eyes twinkling as he stared down at me. Before I could stop myself, I had launched myself into his arm, pressing our lips together. “It’s perfect,” I repeated, whispering it against his lips.

Braun groaned, his arms wrapping tight around my middle as I kissed him again, biting at his lower lip. He kissed me back even harder, claiming my mouth with his own. I moaned, sliding further up his lap, brushing against the hardened bulge in his pants with my heat.

“Jesus,” Braun muttered, breaking apart to breathe. I laughed, moving to kiss and nip at his neck, rolling my hips against his. Braun growled low in his throat, his hands moving to my thighs, bared by my dress. He brought our mouths together again in a fierce kiss, his hands moving my dress up even further until his hands landed on my ass. He kneaded the flesh there, coaxing my hips into his.

“Braun, please,” I gasped, clutching his shoulders as our hips met again and again. I was soaked at this point, wishing there weren’t so many layers of clothes between us.

“What do you need, Beauty?” he asked, hands slowly moving to the front of my hips.

“You, you, you,” I moaned, hips jerking as he cupped my mound through my panties.

“I got you, baby,” he assured me, his free hand unzipping my dress. He set me down on the bed before standing, ridding me of my dress. “Look at you,” he groaned, voice deeper and more gravelly than before, eyes roaming my body. I blushed, ducking my head to the side as he continued to stare at me, ripping his shirt off over his head.

Braun settled down on the bed between my legs, hands falling to my sides as he trailed kisses across my collarbone. I yelped as he nipped at my shoulder, arching into him. His hands went underneath me, unhooking my bra before he threw it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. He wasted no time in lowering his mouth to my chest, taking one nipple into his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers. “Oh my god,” I moaned, hands tangling in his hair as I arched impossibly further into him.

I could feel Braun smile against my skin as he moved his mouth down my torso, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake. When he reached the waistband of my panties, his tongue flicked out against my pelvis, laughing as my hips jerked into him. “Relax,” he cooed, dragging my underwear down my legs. I yanked his head down to mine in a fierce kiss as he slid one thick finger into me, moaning.

“Braun,” I moaned, moving my hips against his hand. When a second finger joined the first, both curling in just the right spot, I cried out, throwing my head back against the pillows. Braun didn’t stop his movements, pressing kisses to my exposed throat as his fingers pumped in and out of me. “I’m gonna come,” I gasped, hips steadily moving with his fingers.

“Come for me, baby,” he growled, voice thick and I cried out, coming hard around his fingers. I whined at the loss of his fingers as he pulled them out of me. “Perfect,” Braun whispered, crushing our lips together once more as he rid himself of his pants.

“Please, Braun,” I whined, arching my hips into him when the head of his cock brushed against my folds. Braun groaned, face pressed into my neck as he pushed into me slowly. My breath caught in my throat as I stretched around him, thick and long and perfect inside me.

“Absolutely perfect,” Braun said, bringing his lips to mine once again as he started thrusting into me. His thrusts started out slow, even, but soon turned fast and hard, leaving me a moaning mess underneath him.

“Braun, I-“ I gasped, hips moving to meet his as I tightened my legs around his waist.

“I know, baby. I want you to come with me,” he groaned, thrusts quickening even further.

I came with a string of unintelligible words, his name the only thing that made sense. He tightened his grip on my hips as he kept thrusting against me before his movements stuttered and he came, as well, moaning my name.

“I just realized I didn’t get you a present,” I laughed breathlessly as Braun pulled out of me to lay next to me.

“This can count as my present,” he assured me, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his hold, resting my head on his chest.

“Then Merry Christmas, Mr. Strowman,” I sighed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re a lot less murderous than I expected.”

“Merry Christmas, Beauty,” he laughed, tightening his grip on me. “That’s a compliment if I ever heard one.”

I stayed awake as Braun’s breathing evened out, soft snores escaping from the side of his mouth. Smiling, I tucked myself impossibly closer to him. So what if I was going to be late getting home for Christmas? This was one of the best ways to spend it.


End file.
